Dragon, Crown and Fortress
by EdithCS
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" del Forum: Alas negras palabras negras. Daenerys se enfrente a un nuevo temor, para su "suerte" Viserys le ayudara a superar sus miedos.


Los personajes de ASOIF así como el universo, no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran George R.R Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto 'Una imagen vale más que mil palabras' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Desconozco al autor de la imagen: Viserys y Daenerys, por lo cual, me abstendre de utilizarla.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado, les deseo mucha suerte a todos los participantes de este reto.

Cuídense, les mando un abrazo. Disfruten la lectura.

_**Dragon, Crown and Fortress. **_

—No le temas. — Interrumpió Viserys, caminando a paso lento. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar como un eco, las gotas de la lluvia caían lentamente, chocando contra el suelo, creando una ligera composición al ritmo del paso de Viserys.— ¿Acaso le temes a tu propia sangre?— Le cuestiono a Faeneras.

—N-no. — Respondió, insegura, el tono de su voz delataba su miedo, nunca tuvo el poder de mentir. —

—Tócalo. — No sonaba como una sugerencia, sino, como una orden, se dirigía a Viserys el rey.

El enorme Dragon de escamas color crema hacia notoria su presencia, desprendía un calor abrumador de su cuerpo, aumentando la temperatura del lugar.

Un ser ancestral. Gran parte de su historia dependía de los dragones, hombres valientes los montaban, tal vez, algún día, Viserys montaría uno, al igual que sus ancestros.

—Tócalo. — Su voz se volvió más autoritaria. No deseaba acercarse al enorme dragón, le temía, estaba aterrada. Solo se limitó a mirarlo durante largos minutos, apreciar como dormía.

—No quiero. — Confeso, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violetas de su hermano mayor, detonaban enojo, rechazo una de sus órdenes, no estaría contento al respecto. —

—No quieres despertar al dragón ¿Verdad?— Pensó que la tomaría fuertemente del brazo como en ocasiones anteriores, cuando los impulsos de valentía o "imprudencia" como el los llamaba asechaba su ser. —

—No. — Aquella palabra estaba apegada a su ser, un mecanismo de autodefensa que el mismo Viserys programo.

—Tócalo. — Ordeno de nueva cuenta. Paso saliva, lanzo un largo suspiro. Sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba, resonaban en todo el lugar como su respiración agitada. El dragón la miro, sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre su cuerpo, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo, agacho la mirada.

—Soy de la sangre del dragón. — Se recordó, otorgándole la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo su orden. Alzo la mirada, se irguió, acelero su paso. No era un hombre valiente, pero algún día, montaría un dragón, así como lo hizo en su tiempo Visenya y Rhaenys. — Soy de la sangre del dragón. — Repitió.

Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba de frente con la imponente bestia. Sostuvo su mirada durante largos segundos. Viserys, comenzaba a impacientarse por la gran indecisión de su hermana menor.

Se aproximó a ella, a paso rápido, sin temor alguno del dragón. Conocía bien sus raíces, no le temería a la sangre de su sangre.

Posiciono una mano sobre la cintura de Daenerys, empujo lentamente, acercándola más al dragón. La respiración de dicha "bestia" chocaba contra sus cuerpos, balanceando su cabello color plata en un compás con el aire.

—Dany. — Llamo suavemente. — No debes temerle. — Dijo, más calmado. — Solamente es un dragón… Somos de la sangre del dragón, Fuego y sangre ¿lo recuerdas?— Daenerys medito aquella interrogativa. No olvidaría sus raíces, las tenía presentes, su hermano mayor se encargó de mantenerlas a flote.

—Fuego y sangre. — Repitió. Viserys la apego más a su cuerpo, estiro su brazo su izquierdo, acariciaba con lentitud cada escama. Dany, sintió ciega admiración por su hermano, la única persona que le quedaba, eran ellos dos contra el mundo. —

—Siéntelo. — Incito de nueva cuenta. Tomo delicadamente la mano de Dany, la coloco sobre la enorme cabeza de "Vyserion" Grababa cada roce de su piel contra las escamas, sensaciones inexplicables invadían su interior. — Buena chica. — Dijo, orgulloso por las acciones de su hermana pequeña. — Es momento de montarlo. — Agrego, con una amplia sonrisa. —

—Es peligroso. — Pensó. — Hombres valientes montaban los dragones ¿no es así?— Alzo la vista en busca del rostro de Viserys.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?— Pregunto. La chica se encogió entre hombros, su hermano, lanzo un suspiro, detonando desesperación. Le alzo ágilmente entre sus brazos, camino a paso rápido, posicionándola en el lomo del dragón.

Ambos, emprendieron un viaje. Apreciaron el color turquesa de los mares, recorrieron las amplias ciudades, se elevaron por las enormes montañas, que, desde esa vista, lucían diminutas al igual que las personas.

Entonces se alejaron, partieron a ese lugar al cual pertenecían, del cual habían sido desterrados cruelmente.

—Regresamos a casa. — Sentencio el chico. No necesitaba de un ejército para cruzar el mar, solamente un dragón. Miro atentamente cada rincón de desembarco del rey, sobre todo, aquella estructura que se alzaba al borde del acantilado.

—No…no me refiero a esta casa. — Susurro Dany, atrayendo la atención del "dragón"

—Has despertado al dragón. — Espeto Viserys. Se preparaba para sentir la furia del chico desatarse sobre ella… y de esa manera cayo, impactándose con el inmenso mar.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración, su pecho subía y baja, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

—Mi señora. — Dijo una Misando preocupada. — ¿Os encontráis bien?— Pregunto.

—Si. — Respondió, secando el sudor de su frente, para su buena o mala suerte, dependiendo de un punto de vista, regreso a la normalidad. —

—No dejabais de repetir "Soy de la sangre del dragón"— Aviso la niña, algo consternada por el comportamiento de Dany.

—Solamente fue una pesadilla. — Espeto, intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña. — Solamente fue una pesadilla. — Lo repitió, para tranquilizarse a sí misma. No era la primera ni la última vez que despertaba al dragón, nunca estuvo dormido.

Fin.


End file.
